bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HitsugayaLover
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HitsugayaLover page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 19:31, June 24, 2012 Re: I did not delete your images. All the images you uploaded can still be found on your user page; just look there. Hey!! Hey again!! I just thought I'd teach you how to identify who edited your page and when!! In the toolbar along the bottom there should be "My Tools" section and when you hover over it, there should be a "History" link which leads you to the history of every sing page!! If you don't have it in there you can add it by selecting "Customize" right beside it, or get to it from the drop down at the top of he page beside "Leave a Message" or "Edit", it should be one of the options that can's up!! :Anyway, here is the history of your talk page and as you can see, Glass Heart didn't touch it until after you asked if she had deleted your images!! As you can see the person who removed them from your Talk Page was Godisme!! Just thought I'd help you learn to identify those who edit your pages!! :) Edits I can help you get the Edits, if you want to come to a different chat I'm in and we'll discuss it!! I know you're new to Wikia and to some that's unacceptable!! Talk page Please do not remove content from your talk page. Doing so is against our policies. Please leave images on your . Your talk page is for people to contact you at.-- So i was bored and i drew a pic of Hitsugaya. i went off my Avatar pic. pls look at it and tell me if it is good or not. cause i seriously dont know! Fan Fiction Please note we are not a fan fiction wiki, nor do we allow fan fiction anywhere on the site. If you want to write a story, please go to Fanfiction.net. Please remove your story from your userpage.-- Hey!! Hiya Lover!! Sorry I wasn't online today to help you further, I know it's rough being on a site and not knowing what's going on let alone what edits are!! I hope this doesn't discourage you!! There's also several Wikis for Bleach FanFiction here and here if you want to try these out as well!! Hope you are keeping good!! Edits You said that you could not find anything to edit, and that would be the reason why you don't have ten productive edits; a requirment to get onto chat. As you know, Bleach Wiki is still a developing site and there are plenty of opportunities to make productive edits which could be; grammar fixes, adding images to an article, adding info (along with references), and more. If you are still having trouble with finding things to edit, You can check out our list of stubs and articles that need expansion and our list of pages that require improvement. You can also join one of our units, where you can sigh up for a job. Remember to follow our policies. Also, your ban is only one week. You should just wait until the ban expires.-- Chat When you have the ten edits, you can be unbanned. There are no exceptions.--